


Unimportant

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crushes, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward and Lucius go on a movie date.Day 23 Autumn OTP Challenge: Studio Ghibli/Hogwarts





	Unimportant

Edward Nygma never watched a single (1) studio Ghibli movie in his life. He did technically watch one with Lucius, but he didn't remember even a second of it. He couldn't even remember the title. Normally, that would be concerning, as he considered his memory to be photographic. Ultimately he blamed it on Lucius Fox, the man of his dreams (and at the time of the movie: his crush). Lucius had asked him if he wanted to see the movie with him.  _ To go to a movie with him.  _ Even after the pep-talk from his neighbor two doors down, Kristen Kringle, he still could barely contain his excitement and dread. Or his breath. Breathing around Lucius was remarkably difficult, almost bad enough that he wanted to take Kristen’s inhaler. 

He was to the point of near-respiratory failure by the time they’d made it to the theatre. Then came getting the popcorn, Lucius tasked him with the snacks while he went into the theatre to find good seats. Edward kind of freaked out a little bit, unsure of if Lucius would want butter then reasoning that everyone ate movie theatre popcorn for the “butter” then having a crisis on how much yellow salted fat syrup to add. He eventually decided on two. It had been so long that Lucius had come out to find him, asking him if he was alright, with genuine concern on his face. Oh, Ed was not strong enough for this. Somehow he still ended up alive and sitting next to Lucius in a dark theatre while the previews played, he had noise-blocking ear-plugs in because public theatres in general were just...loud. He couldn't pay attention to any previews no matter how obnoxious they were, because Lucius’ shoulder was just barely brushing his. Edward honestly couldn't remember any of the movie all he really knew is that he spent most of the time internally screaming, panicking silently in general, and sneaking glances at his movie going partner. 

Edward did however pride himself with pushing up the courage (or stupidity) to reach out and hold Lucius’ hand, who looked away from the screen to smile at him. Ed was filled with such an awe and contentment he would have been fine if he just died then and there, though it would be rude and startling to Lucius, so, probably not a good idea. Instead he just sat screaming his joy and terror in his head where he had lost all hope of trying to catch up on the movie because now, he could watch Lucius’ gentle grin out of the corner of his eye. The way the colours of the screen reflected in Lucius’ impossibly beautiful and impossibly dark eyes. Watching in the gentle light reflected back to see the gentle changes in the man’s expression. Yes, that had been a much better use of his time. Edward even got to call it an almost-official experimental-date afterward! (He had just about passed out from heart and respiratory failure when Lucius confessed he wanted to try dating). 

He may not remember anything about the movie itself, but that wasn't the important part. Lucius was. 

  
  



End file.
